creepy_townfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odwróceni IX
Czy wszyscy są cali? – krzyknęła Maria i rozejrzała się wokół. W powietrzu unosił się biały pył, przez który ciężko było oddychać. Touch i Dizzy strzepywali z siebie resztki gruzu, głośno kaszląc. Reszty nie było widać. - Maria! Ins! Eyeless! Gdzie wy wszyscy jesteście? – usłyszeli wystraszony głos BC. - Eee – zaczęła Ins – ja jestem tutaj. - I ja – dodała radosna Samai. - Eee… - zaczęła Natalia – Tak właściwie to nawet ja nie wiem, gdzie jestem… - To przez gruz – powiedziała spokojnie Maria – Gdy wasz przyjaciel celował w Dragunov, chybił i trafił w dach, tym samym zarywając sufit, który spadając w dół zarwał podłogę. - Czyli? – zaczął niepewnie głos Bowa. - Czyli teraz znajdujemy się w podziemiach Świętego Kościoła – zaczęła Ins i spojrzała w górę – I wygląda na to, że jesteśmy dość głęboko. - Tia – zaczęła Vellox – Co gorsza, jesteśmy rozdzieleni. Cud, że nic nam nie jest… - Dobra – zaczęła Maria i wstała z trumny – Podziemia Świętego Kościoła mają wiele korytarzy, które prowadzą do jednego miejsca, do Komnaty Krwi. Każdy z nas wylądował w innym korytarzu, więc musimy iść własną drogą, jasne? - Czekaj, co? – spytała Vellox. - Po prostu idźcie wzdłuż korytarza. Traficie w końcu do Komnaty Krwi. Tam się spotkamy – powiedziała Maria i ruszyła przed siebie. Za nią ruszyli Touch i Dizzy, którzy wylądowali w tym samym korytarzu – Tylko uważajcie. Podziemia są jak ogromny labirynt. Chwila nieuwagi i zostaniecie tu już na zawsze. *** - Zgubiliśmy się. Natalia, Eyeless i Chuck stali na środku dużego skrzyżowania wąskich korytarzy. Rozglądając się wokół, głośno westchnęli. - A niech mnie – zaczął Chuck – Chyba masz rację. - No… - zaczął Jack – To którędy idziemy? - No… to… ten – zamyśliła się Natalia – Wiem! Rzucimy monetą! Eyeless poszperał w kieszeniach, ale niestety nic nie znalazł. Chuck również nic nie znalazł. Tia, więc to by było na tyle… Jednak… - Wiem! – krzyknęła Natalia – Pobiorę apkę z symulatorem rzutu monetą! – wyciągnęła z kieszeni telefon i chodząc w kółko, co chwila syczała – Cholera, jakie tu słabe wi-fi mają… O, jest! Już po chwili cała trójka pochylała się nad komórką Natalii. - Jeśli będzie reszka, to idziemy w prawo. Jak orzeł to w lewo – powiedziała Natalia. - A prosto? – spytał Jack – Nie mamy nic na prosto! -Racja – powiedziała zrezygnowana dziewczyna – To co robimy? - Ależ z was idioci… Zakręcimy butelką. Jak wskaże prawy korytarz, to idziemy w prawo. Jak lewy, to w lewo. Jak prosto, to prosto. Cała trójka pochyliła się nad szklaną butelką, która kręciła się w szybkim tempie. Po chwili zatrzymała się, a szyjka butelki wskazywała jeden z korytarzy. - Nom – powiedział uśmiechnięty Chuck – To idziemy prosto. - Ale chyba nie o to prosto nam chodziło – powiedziała załamana Natalia. - Ehh – mruknął Jack – Wygląda na to, że musimy się wrócić. *** Ins szła wolnym krokiem, a tuż za nią wędrowała beztrosko uśmiechnięta Samai. Dziewczyna nuciła radosną melodię i co pewien czas zarzucała różowawymi włosami. Ins westchnęła i spojrzała na towarzyszkę. - Czemu jesteś taka radosna? – spytała – przecież utknęłyśmy w labiryncie. - Haha, zabawna jesteś, Insanity – powiedziała przyjaźnie dziewczyna i w podskokach zbliżyła się do Ins – Przecież nieważne co się dzieje, każdy powinien być radosny i szczęśliwy. Każdy dzień jest szansą na spełnienie własnych marzeń, a ja teraz spełniam jedno ze swoich… - Twoje marzenie? – spytała nic nierozumiejąca Ins. - Tak. Zawsze chciałam przeżyć jakąś przygodę – powiedziała Samai, po czym dodała – Od kilku dni strasznie się nudziłam. Już nawet William mnie nie uszczęśliwiał, tak jak zawsze. Myślałam, że niedługo umrę z nudów, a tu BAM! I zjawiliście się wy. Nagle się okazało, że nasze klony mogą zniszczyć cały nasz świat. To takie fajne! Ins spojrzała na Samai ze zdziwieniem. - Jak to? – spytała niedowierzając – My mielibyśmy zniszczyć wasz świat? A-ale jak? - Nie wiem – odpowiedziała posmutniała dziewczyna – Po prostu… Jak będziecie chcieli ingerować w nasz świat, to czeka nas apokalipsa – po chwili dziewczyna głośno się zaśmiała i szeroko uśmiechnęła – Fajnie, prawda? – spytała. Ins zamyśliła się i wlepiła wzrok w podłogę. Wow, tego się nie spodziewała. I pomyśleć, że ona i jej przyjaciele chcieli się tylko trochę zrelaksować. Czy niedługo miał nastąpić koniec świata? - Insanity – zaczęła niepewnie Samai – Mogę cię o coś zapytać? – gdy Ins kiwnęła głową, dziewczyna kontynuowała – Zauważyłam, że Sanity na tobie naprawdę zależy… Ins poczerwieniała i zaczęła coś tam bełkotać. Samai tylko cicho się zaśmiała i kontynuowała lekko zasmucona. - Wiesz… Zauważyłam, że tobie również na niej zaczyna zależeć. W każdym razie, zaczynasz ją nawet lubić, prawda? - Eee… ten.. no… - zaczęła cała czerwona Ins – Chyba ta… W końcu to… ten… mój sobowtór… - Więc, dlaczego Salai nie lubi mnie? - Co? – spytała zmieszana Ins – Przecież ona… ten… lubi cię. Na pewno… Po prostu ciężko jej jest okazywać swoje prawdziwe uczucia. - Tak myślisz? – spytała pełna nadziei Samai. - Taa – powiedziała Ins, chociaż wiedziała, że kłamie – Z pewnością! - Ojć, to takie cudowne! – krzyknęła rozpromieniona Samai – Może zostaniemy kiedyś najlepszymi przyjaciółkami? - Taa, na pewno… *** - Nienawidzę jej. Dlaczego William? – warknęła Salai sama do siebie. Tak. Sama do siebie. Była samiutka jak palec. Bez nikogo. Tylko ona i ciemny długi szeroki korytarz, który ciągnął się chyba w nieskończoność. - Meh – sapnęła – I jak zwykle to akurat ja muszę wędrować sama po ciemnym i strasznym korytarzu. Pewnie reszta podzielona jest na kilka osób… Chociaż tak właściwie, to nie jest źle – powiedziała i wzruszyła ramionami. Wędrowała przed siebie znudzona. Co pewien czas coś tam wspominała o Samai i o tym, że z chęcią by ją zabiła. No cóż, cała Salai. Przez całą drogę myślała o wszystkim i o niczym. Po chwili stwierdziła, że nuda właśnie osiąga stan krytyczny, więc przyspieszyła. Chciała jak najszybciej znaleźć się na miejscu. Nagle zatrzymała się w miejscu. Spojrzała ostrożnie w prawo i ujrzała drewniane drzwi. Podeszła do nich i zerknęła na niewielką tabliczkę, na której widniał czarny napis. - Komnata Marzeń – przeczytała głośno Salai – Phi! O takiej komnacie, to Madzia nic nie wspominała. - Salai – usłyszała cichy głos za sobą i natychmiast odwróciła się – Salai… - Kto tam? – spytała bez emocji. - Salai… - Dobra, mów czego chcesz. Nie mam czasu. - Jakie jest twoje marzenie? – usłyszała ten sam głos, jednak tym razem poczuła, że ktoś ją dotyka. Odwróciła się, z zamiarem uderzenia postaci za sobą, jednak zatrzymała dłoń tuż przed białym... ryjkiem? Patrząc w duże okrągłe oczka, skrzywiła się i odskoczyła w tył. - Debil. Słysząc słowa postaci, która wymachiwała laską, nie miała już wątpliwości. Wiedziała, kto to jest. Nigdy nie podejrzewała, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy coś takiego. - Ex… Excalibur?! – wykrzyknęła – Ty to chyba powinieneś być w… anime? - Debil – powiedział biały stworek, przytykając końcówkę białej laski do twarzy Salai – Czy wiesz co, to jest? - Co „co jest”? – spytała. - To – powiedział Excalibur wskazując na drzwi. - Eee… Komnata Marzeń? - Debil. Owszem, jest to komnata marzeń. Nie chciałabyś spełnić swojego największego marzenia? - Eee, nie? – odpowiedziała, wycofując się powoli. - Debil. - Wiesz… Ja już może sobie pójdę? - Debil. Salai zaczęła biec wzdłuż korytarza. Po kilkunastu minutach biegu zatrzymała się, by odsapnąć. Spojrzała przed siebie i ujrzała długi rząd drewnianych drzwi. Obok każdych wisiały tabliczki z napisem „Komnata Marzeń”. Salai sapnęła i ruszyła dalej przed siebie. - To pewnie ta nieprawdziwa prawda, o której mówiła Madzia…– powiedziała sama do siebie. Zatrzymała się nagle przy jednych z drzwi. Obok tabliczki wisiał obraz przedstawiający czyste niebo. Salai skrzywiła się, nic nie rozumiejąc. - Nie chciałabyś wzbić się w powietrze i trafić do nieba? – usłyszała za sobą głos Excalibura. - Nie, dzięki – powiedziała, szybko odchodząc. - Debil. Zatrzymała się znów przy kolejnych drzwiach. Tym razem na obrazie widniał cheeseburger. - Nie chciałabyś zjeść czegoś dobrego? – znowu usłyszała za sobą głos świętego miecza. - Nie – odpowiedziała biegnąc dalej. Kolejno mijała obrazy przedstawiające miękkie łóżko, ciasteczka, butelkę wódki, kredki, a nawet zakrwawiony nóż… Mimo to, ta nadal biegła dalej, ignorując kolejne pytania Excalibura. Nagle zatrzymała się. Po prawej stronie znajdowały się pięknie zdobione drzwi. Obok tablicy z czerwonym napisem widniał obraz, który przyprawił Salai o motylki w brzuchu. Podeszła powoli do obrazu i delikatnie dotknęła palcami płótna. - Nie chciałabyś go zobaczyć? – spytał Excalibur. Salai zawyła radośnie i wbiegła do pokoju, roztrzaskując ręcznie zdobione drzwi. - Już biegnę, ukochany! – ryknęła i popędziła w głąb ciemnego pokoju. - Debil – mruknął Excalibur. *** - Jakie to męczące – mruknęła Hajs i podrapała się po głowie – W którą stronę mamy iść? - Hajs – zaczął Bow – Ale tutaj nie ma żadnej drogi. Faktycznie. Był to ślepy zaułek. Jednak to było wręcz niemożliwe. W końcu szli cały czas prosto i nie spotkali po drodze żadnych zakrętów. Maria mówiła, że każdy korytarz prowadzi do Komnaty Krwi. W takim razie, dlaczego tutaj jest ślepy zaułek? - Musi być jakieś wyjście – stwierdziła Hajs, macając ścianę. - Cóż… - zaczęła Vellox – Być może Maria się myliła? - Albo nas okłamała? – zaczął Bow – Mówię wam, tym tutaj nie można ufać… - Nie no, coś ty – powiedziała Hajs i skoczyła w miejscu, sprawdzając czy czasem nie ma tajemnego przejścia w podłodze. - Racja – zaczęła Vellox, która również zaczęła szukać jakiegoś przejścia – W końcu chcą się nas pozbyć tak samo, jak my chcemy stąd uciec. Tylko czekają, aż wyniesiemy się z ich HappyTown. - A może czekają, żeby nas zabić? – spytał Bow – Albo to wszystko jest celowe i chcą nas pozbyć się, kiedy będziemy rozdzieleni! Tak jak teraz! - Bow, spokój – warknęła Vellox – Nic nam nie będzie. Przecież jesteśmy razem. Lepiej skup się na szukaniu jakiegoś przejścia. - Ok. A może te drzwi? – powiedział chłopak i wskazał na metalowe drzwi, obok których widniał czarny napis „Komnata Marzeń”. - Stop! – ryknęła Vellox i podeszła do drzwi – Nie możemy tam wchodzić. Pamiętacie, co Maria nam mówiła? Te nieprawdziwe prawdy… to może być niebezpieczne. - Ale kiedy możemy mieć wszystko, czego zapragniemy! – krzyknął Bow – Komnata pełna placków… Tyle wygrać! - A mnie wreszcie będą uznawali za boga! – krzyknęła Hajs i złapała za klamkę – Tyle wygrać! - Nie, Hajs! – krzyknęła Vellox – Zaczekaj! Za późno. Dziewczynka pociągnęła za klamkę i pchnęła drzwi. Z szerokim uśmiechem wparowała do ciemnego pokoju. Zatrzymała się jednak, gdy tylko ujrzała, co znajdowało się wewnątrz. Na środku pomieszczenia stał wielki aligator. Nic w tym nie byłoby dziwnego, gdyby nie Retsu, która właśnie ujeżdżała gada. Chociaż, czekaj. Nie byłoby to aż tak dziwne, gdyby nie dyskotekowa kula nad jej głową i okrągłe zielone okulary na paszczy aligatora. Vellox, Hajs i Bow patrzyli się ze zdziwieniem na przyjaciółkę. Ta śmiała się i bujała na grzbiecie aligatora. - Re-retsu? – zająknęła się Vellox – Czemu ty ujeżdżasz aligatora? - Bo kucyki są dla ciot – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - To ma sens – mruknął zamyślony Bow. Hajs cofnęła się i zatrzasnęła drzwi. Odwróciła się w kierunku Vellox i Bowa. Spojrzała na nich z przerażeniem i skrzyżowała ręce, tupiąc głośno w podłogę. - Dobra – zaczęła – Czyje to było marzenie? *** Nowa, Aracz i BC wędrowali w egipskich ciemnościach. Pochodnie na ścianach już dawno się wypaliły, a wokół czuć było zapach wilgoci i czegoś jeszcze… Niestety nie umieli stwierdzić tajemniczego aromatu. Starali się iść szybkim krokiem, jednak co pewien czas potykali się o coś lub musieli po prostu się czołgać po jakichś suchych kijach. - Głupie patyki – mruknęła niezadowolona Nowa, ponownie wpadając na plecy Aracza, który szedł przed nią. - Ruszcie się – warknęła BC – Nie wytrzymam dłużej tych ciemności… - BC – zaczął Aracz, który również wpadał co chwila na dziewczynę – Wiesz, czy dobrze idziemy? - Nie, ale co z tego? – powiedziała obojętnie – Przecież każdy korytarz doprowadzi nas do Komnaty Krwi, tak? - No niby ta, ale… - zaczęła Nowa, jednak nie skończyła, gdyż ponownie potknęła się o coś – Cholerne badyle! – ryknęła i kopnęła w coś pod jej stopami. W korytarzu rozniosło się echo łamanego kijka. - To drewienko musiał długo to być. Jest tak suche, że aż puste – powiedział Aracz i ruszył dalej. - Stójcie – szepnęła BC i gwałtownie się zatrzymała – Spójrzcie… Wzdłuż korytarza widniało małe czerwone światełko, które z każdą chwilą robiło się coraz większe. Ktoś zbliżał się do nich w dość szybkim tempie. Po chwili oczom trójki przyjaciół ukazała się postać w kapturze, która w bladych dłoniach niosła pochodnię. Przyjaciele przycisnęli się do ściany, gdy postać ich mijała. Sapnęli głośno, gdy czerwone światło znikło. Jednak to nie był dobry pomysł. Wzdłuż korytarza pojawiły się nowe postacie, a pomieszczenie zabłysło czerwonym blaskiem. Postacie zaczęły zbliżać się do przyjaciół. Ci rozglądali się wokół, nic nie rozumiejąc. - Uciekajmy – krzyknął Aracz i ruszył pędem przed siebie, nie zważając na wystające patyki. Za nim ruszyły BC i Nowa. Po kilku minutach biegu zatrzymali się przy szerokim i oświetlonym holu. Głośno sapiąc, uśmiechali się do siebie. Udało im się. Uciekli. - Nie z nami te numery, co? – powiedziała dumnie BC. - Co racja, to racja –odpowiedział Aracz – Chodźcie, przybijemy piąteczkę. Nowa ruszyła uśmiechnięta do przodu, jednak ponownie się potknęła. Podniosła się lekko w górę i warknęła cicho. Nagle ją zamurowało. Nie była w stanie nic z siebie wydusić. - Hey – zaczął Aracz – Nowa, chodź. Piąteczkę musimy przybić. - A-ale… - zaczęła wystraszona. - Nowa, co ci? – spytała BC. - Wiecie… Te patyki… - zaczęła i wzięła do ręki blady przedmiot – To chyba jednak nie patyki. BC sięgnęła po inny biały przedmiot. Zbliżyła go do siebie i przypatrzyła mu uważnie. Aracz w tym czasie podszedł do Nowej. Po chwili wystraszony odskoczył. - To kości! – ryknął przerażony. BC spojrzała na przedmiot w swojej dłoni i po kilku sekundach odrzuciła go jak najdalej od siebie. Ludzka czaszka poturlała się łagodnie w dół stosu innych kości. Krzyk przerażenia rozniósł się echem po całych podziemiach. *** - No, to jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedziała spokojnie Maria i usiadła na swojej trumnie. Touch i Dizz zatrzymali się pod ogromnymi metalowymi drzwiami. Obok nich widniał ogromny napis „Komnata Krwi”. Po długiej wędrówce wreszcie dotarli na miejsce. Tylko pozostawało jedno pytanie. Gdzie cała reszta? - Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam! – usłyszeli wystraszony pisk dziewczyny. Po chwili na końcu korytarza pojawiła się Normal, która zakrywała głowę rękoma. Biegła przed siebie, wciąż piszcząc. Tuż za nią biegła Strange, która rzucała krótkie ostrza w swojego sobowtóra. - Nie waż się więcej tykać moich włosów, albo zabiję! – krzyczała. - Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam! – krzyczała przerażona piratka – Już więcej nie będę! Z końca drugiego korytarza zbliżały się trzy postacie. Nie widać było po nich, by były zmęczone. Tak właściwie, to raczej byli znudzeni. - No, to mamy już Strange, Normal, Przyjemnego, Kedrosa i Dyzzy – powiedziała Maria – Gdzie reszta? - Czyli jednak trzeba było się wrócić – usłyszeli głos Jacka. - Kto by pomyślał, że naszej drogi wcale nie zasypał gruz… - zaczęła Natalia. - Siemanko wszystkim – powiedział Chuck, gdy ujrzał resztę ludu – Co z tamtymi? - My już jesteśmy – powiedziała Ins, za która człapała uśmiechnięta Samai. - O, mój ukochany! – usłyszeli radosny głos Salai – Wreszcie cię mam! Zabiorę cię ze sobą, do CreepyTown, będziemy już zawsze razem! - Eee… Ale kto ty jesteś? – spytał shinigami, którego Salai niosła na ręcach. - Skąd ty wytrzasnęłaś Ronalda Knoxa? – spytał Dizzy, tulając Dyzzy. - Z Komnaty Marzeń? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie Salai. - Komnata Marzeń, powiadasz – powiedziała Hajs, która właśnie wraz z Vellox, Bowem i Retsu podchodziła do drzwi Komnaty Krwi. - Kogo jeszcze brakuje? – spytała Maria, jednak przerwał jej krzyk przerażonych ludzi, którzy nadbiegali z końca jeszcze innego korytarza. - To nie są podziemia! – ryknął Aracz. - To cholerny cmentarz! – krzyknęła BC. - Oni tu ludzi mordują! – dodała przerażona Nowa. - Ajć – zaczęła zmieszana Maria – zapomniałam wam powiedzieć, że jeden z korytarzy prowadzi do katakumb… Nie sądziłam, że tam traficie… - Dobra, może lepiej już wchodźmy – powiedziała stanowczo Vellox – Chcę się stąd wydostać. Maria wstała z trumny i pchnęła mocno wielkie drzwi. Naszych bohaterów oślepił jaskrawy blask. Po chwili ujrzeli Serka i Odkrytą. Przed ołtarzem. W garniturze i sukni ślubnej. Trzymających się za ręce. Jednak to nie to ich zdziwiło. Za ołtarzem stała wysoka postać odziana w czerń. - Lobo? – krzyknęli wszyscy zdziwieni.